Doyce Saerans
=Description= ----Doyce was tall at 6 foot 11 inches, certainly taller than most humans, though likely dwarfed by an average elf or whatnot. His skin was fair, eyes a rich blue on the right,} and sunlike orange on the left. Over his nose was a crescent scar, the points meeting at the tip of his nose. His smile was a pearly white, with somewhat pointier canines, and his build average for his stature. His hair was a sandy blonde, as were his eyebrows and goatee, groomed with sideburns. Doyce, in his worgen form, was at an average height of 9 feet even, standing straight, though with a relaxed posture. His pelt was a soft, fluffy bluish color, with hints of white on his chest, face, wrists, and shoulders, though underneath his body was lined with muscle. His teeth were kept in his muzzle. From his rear end, a six foot long tail poked out. Armor Doyce tends to favor comfortable leathers with a bit of mail armor here and there, nothing far too strange. It's rare that he doesn't wear a living steel crotch cup underneath his pants, however. Arms Attached to his belt was a holster for a .45 caliber revolver he calls "Six". (Appearance-wise, think a 2nd gen Colt Action Army.) Slung over his back with an orange strap was a Alteraci Rolling Block Rifle, .45 caliber affectionately called "7K's Call", (Seven Kingdoms' Call) and with a shooting distance of up to 1200 yards. A Zandalari tusk is attached to the barrel like a bayonet. (Appearance-wise, think a Remington Rolling Block rifle) Otherwise, he tends to favor hammers at melee range. =History= ---- Born in Gilneas City before his mother and siblings moved to Stormglen Village, on March 28th. Mother; Jacalyn Abella Nethla. Father; Lord Victor Alex Saerans. Youth Had a 'hair metal' phase at ages 16-17, notable for wearing his greatest shame: spandex. Tries to live it down. Worgen came around 17, after he studied the Old Ways a bit. In the time before, he helped sell alchemy with his mother. Lived in Darnassus for two years until he was nineteen, moved to Stormwind. Became semi-infamous for various noise complaints because he wouldn’t stop playing Mootallica in either city. (Faction) Was a very minor cultist in the Twilight's Hammer Cult during the early part of the Cataclysm, left the cult about a week before the Assault on the Bastion of Twilight began. Joined purely for a free coffee mug and hat. Tanaan and Stormheim veterans likely would've heard of the 21st Pyrewood Regiment, where he served, and fought against the Forsaken in the latter theater. He later completely rejoined the Pyrewood Regiment for the looming Fourth War before leaving. (Hellfire Citadel - Tomb of Sargeras) (Title) Faller of the Skies: For usually falling from the sky out of a raven form in his youth when he was more druidic-focused. Lord of House Saerans: Because his father had been missing in action for years, by default, Doyce became Lord of House Saerans, though it isn't quite like House Saerans really owns much nowadays. =Personality= ---- Doyce, quite frankly, is well-known for being an asshole around Stormwind. Frequently cited as unintelligent, the man tends to play along with that theory, acting like a bigoted nitwit to hide his 'brilliance', which oft-includes a lack of care for safety, or those closer to his heart than anything. He's certainly got a strange brain rattling in his head. Relationships {Alphariana Aleflower}